As the Internet has grown popular in recent years, the increased usage of and participation in Internet based auctions have helped drive this popularity. Many Internet auction web sites provide a forum for sellers to sell goods to potential buyers at locations distant from the seller. Internet auctions may be exciting to potential buyers for a number of reasons, including watching the price rise as bids are placed and monitoring the decrease in available quantity as bids are placed. The main draw for many on-line auction bidders is the belief that the buyer is able to get a product for a low price. However, on these web sites, the seller is not known to the potential buyer, and, as such, the buyer takes a risk when making a purchase. That is, there is risk in bidding on an item from an unknown seller located across the country, the state or across the world. In addition, it is well known that the same item might go up for auction many times, and the price may vary depending on how many people or which people participate as buyers in the particular auctions. As such, a typical auction is driven by buyer demand which results in the buyers setting the price of the goods. In this typical auction, the seller sets the period of time for the auction including the start time and end time. Other auction web sites offer goods from web site approved sellers and/or from the company that runs the web site itself. In this way, the risk inherent in the seller making a bid and payment is reduced. However, with web site sponsored auctions, the price is still determined by the potential buyers and actual bidders on the item.